Suicide
by Murdock129
Summary: Oneshot: A young depressed woman seeks out Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake for a unique reason. Better than it sounds Well I hope so XD Please Read and Review and most importantly I hope you enjoy reading my fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the Thirteenth, Jason Voorhees or Camp Crystal Lake. I do own the characters of Alyssa and Tykayla though *dances*

Alyssa gave a small cry of surprise as she sank knee deep into the thick mud, the water right up the her chest, but hardly caring at all, she wasn't here to enjoy herself, she wasn't here to enjoy herself, she had had enough and she was ready to let it all end.

With a soft growl she pulled her leg as hard as she could upwards, leaving the mud with a squelch, the shack in sight, poking out of the water in the middle of the swamp like it had been stabbed into the landscape itself, such a perfect metaphor for it's lone inhabitant, a few weeks ago she would have laughed about it, now she could only whimper and force herself to trudge through the mud and stagnant water

She didn't care about her own discomfort as she forced herself onward, she would have to reach the hut and its single inhabitant, she needed to, and no amount of pain would stop her, only sweetening the experience for her. She couldn't help but like the pain in her two legs, both feeling made of lead and protesting as she forced herself to pull herself forwards.

"Come on Ally" she murmured to herself, "It hurts, that's what you want, and it'll all be over soon, then…. then…." She shook her head, her usually silky and shiny shoulder length black hair wild, twigs and mud covering it, knowing full well how terrible she looked, her skin unnaturally white and pasty, like a melted white putty, looking disgusting compared to her previous beauty. Her once curvaceous body had degenerated, breasts shriveled and shrunk, her body seeming nothing more than pasty skin stretched over a skeleton. Her hair, once silky and black was unkempt and graying on her.

In one hand was held a locket, gold on a long gold chain, the young woman's knuckles white as they held onto it tightly, giving a weak huff as her foot sunk into the mud, stuck once more, her entire form twisted to a strange angle, her torso thrown back slightly, pain lancing up her spine and through her entire body, causing her to give a soft whimper.

"Come on Alyssa, remember who your doing this for" she whispered softly to herself, right arm lifting and flicking open the locket, inside a picture of another young lady and her, though if you looked at her now it would be difficult to find any similarities, the Alyssa in the picture still pale, but it was a natural paleness, her black hair falling down over her shoulders, her form curvaceous, full breasts and a medium figure, not fat, but not an hourglass figure either, overall rather average.

Next to her, in the picture, stood a beautiful African-American woman, the girl's eyes a wonderful chocolate brown. The woman's skin was light, as if she was mixed race, but Alyssa knew differently, her dark hair braided, her cheeks and forehead large in a baby face, not conventionally the most beautiful woman in the world, but to Alyssa she was so incredibly beautiful she was beyond description. She had a rather thick form, indescribably beautiful in Alyssa's hazel eyes, her breasts huge F-Cups which Alyssa had always been very envious of.

They were both short, Alyssa standing a mere five foot two while the other woman stood at five foot five, the woman's arms both wrapped around Alyssa's small form, Alyssa's hand resting on the woman's chest, their eyes fixed together, hazel eyes gazing into chocolate.

"Tykayla…." Alyssa whispered softly and tearfully, fresh tears beginning to stream down her bony cheeks as she looked tearfully down at the picture in the locket, gazing at it for the better part of a minute before slamming it shut and lifting her head to look at the shack, only a few hundred feet away, forcing her foot up, having sank knee deep into the mud again, barely able to force herself up and out of the thick mud, forcing herself forwards.

Alyssa gave a soft grunt, finally feeling hard dirt beneath her feet, falling instantly to her knees, slumping even further onto her hands and knees, whimpering softly in exhaustion as she kneeled on her hands and knees, finally at her destination, arriving in the shack at long last. There she stayed, on her hands and knees weakly, barely able to stop herself slumping totally onto the hard and blood soaked dirt.

After a long five minutes of resting on the dirt she forced herself to force herself to raise her torso, kneeling with a groan of pain, lifting one knee before the next, slowly but surly standing in front of the shack, taking a shaky step forwards and taking hold of the handle to the door, slowly pushing open the door, eyes slicking to the stake beside the door, a human head impaled on it, rotting and covered in flies, yet she could not fear it, she knew that soon, her own head would join those on the stakes around her, she'd soon be just another head in the collection of the Crystal Lake Killer, Jason Voorhees.

She could see him sleeping there, she never knew he slept, but then again why would she know? Her hazel eyes widening slightly at the site before turning almost lifeless, broken and lost, no longer crying, yet still agonized. In two short steps she was looming over him, reaching out to poke him with a bony finger, his mammoth form instantly shooting up and beneath his hockey mask two dark brown eyes shooting open and looking up at her in pure rage.

Alyssa returned the stare, not moving an inch as he pulled himself out of the huge rotten wood chair and lifted his machete from the floor, towering over her small form, lowering her head pathetically and letting her hazel eyes fall closed.

"Just do it, I have nothing left to live for" she whispered softly.

Alyssa waited, one second, five seconds,, ten, twenty, thirty, a minute, yet still no blow, no blade cutting into her flesh, nothing. Slowly she dared to lift her head and opening her eyes slowly, to be met by two confused and surprised dark brown eyes, a look she never believed even possible in the killer's eyes. Her own hazel eyes just as confused as his.

"Jason Voorhees, why aren't you killing me? I want to die!" she whispered softly to him, looking at her in total confusion and hurt, wanting it over, wanting to finally die, to leave this world". Wait did he just shake his head? "You're saying you won't kill me? You killed all the others, punished them, I want you to do the same to me!" she whispered softly, looking up into his eyes, her own beginning to fill with tears.

"Jason, I'm not a good woman, and I want to pay for my sins, I want to die" she whispered softly, looking up at him, "Jason I was pure, I did not drink, nor do drugs, not until I met Tykayla". She paused for a second, every time she said Tykayla's name it was pure agony, "We fell in love quickly, she was so kind to me, back then I was abused every day and every night. I was a rape child, and my mother abandoned me after birth. My guardians would beat me and humiliate me, and then Tykayla came along, protected me from them and took me home with her".

"Her parents, they were wonderful, sure they were very harsh when a punishment was needed, and I learnt to fear the belt quickly" she paused to give a small shudder and glanced away, before looking back into the dead man's eyes, seeing him nod slowly to continue, "But they loved me, and I loved them, and I loved Tykayla, she was my best friend, well at first, but then, she became something more to me…"

"Tykayla was my lover, we would make love every day, never spending a moment apart, held in each other's arms, nothing mattering but one another" she whispered, swallowing softly, able to see Jason hanging on every word, almost as if he was judging her by what she said, "She took my virginity and I took hers on my sixteenth birthday. Three years later she proposed to me, we were supposed to be married in two months time, but then…." She shuddered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks once more.

"She was murdered, a race crime, shot because of her skin colour, as if that mattered, she was nothing but the world's most wonderful woman, and she was killed" Alyssa breathed out, "I found the man who killed her, I tortured him for days, tortured him to death, but that didn't bring her back, nothing could bring my Tykayla back to me…." She whispered, beginning to wail, not thinking as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Jason's huge form, beginning to cry against his chest.

She felt a powerful arm wrap around her, crying weakly against his chest, feeling a metal point against the side of her torso before a massive agony rolling over her, his machete blade cutting through her flesh and stabbing into her very heart itself. She could feel her blood pouring out of her heart and into her body, her life draining away with her blood, lifting her head with the last of her strength and looking up at him, "Thank you Jason". She could feel the blackness around herself; hear a soft voice whispering to her.

"Alyssa?" came the soft feminine voice, her lips twisting up in a smile at last, her heart pumping the last of her blood was pumped from her heart, finally dying after so long.

"Tykayla, I'm here baby"

_Later_

In the small town of North Carolina a huge masked man dropped a spade aside, gently reaching down to pry the coffin open, revealing the dead body inside, lifting a body from beside the grave and placing it inside the coffin next to the body already in play, slowly replacing the lid of the coffin and moving to begin to shovel the dirt back onto the grave.

Slowly Jason Voorhees stood, lifting his machete from where it stood; blade buried in the ground and began his long trek back to Crystal Lake.

(A/N: Alyssa is based on myself (Cept I'm male lol) and most of the past mentioned in this fic is based on my real life, except Tykayla is not dead, she's very much alive 33 and my wonderful girlfriend 33 Please Review, Review, Review! It makes me very happy to see the review alerts!)


End file.
